


New Hope Club Greece bxb

by curvysparkles28



Category: New Hope Club (Band)
Genre: M/M, May have a little bit of Breece moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvysparkles28/pseuds/curvysparkles28
Summary: "I love you Reece Bibby" I said and ran away
Relationships: George Smith/Reece Bibby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. I love you Reece

George's POV

"hey G, could you pass me my bass please!" Reece requested to me. I picked up the bass near me and handed it to Reece. While doing so, Reece's fingers brushed against mine. I felt a spark run through my fingers to my heart. Yes, this is the effect that Reece has on me. My heart beats whenever he gives me that wholehearted smile and his cute dimples show themselves. The day I met him I knew he was someone special. Here I am now, totally in love with my band/best mate.

I never thought I'd be gay but Reece Bibby has the power to bring out this feeling from any guy he meets. Sometimes I wonder, is Blake in love with Reece too? But then I realize that Blake can't keep this big of a secret in him. He tells us everything. Not me though I hide stuffs, I guess that's what me and Reece have in common. Reece never told us that he used to get bullied in school because he was shorter than others (now look at him though), we came to know about this from his sister Lexi. Reece is good at hiding pain.

"G, do you hear me? G, George Smith?" Blake yelled at me.

"huh!,what?" I asked in confusion. "where were you lost mate? I was asking if you wanted to come and have dinner with me and Reece in the hotel restaurant" Blake said. "Oh no I wasn't lost, I was just wondering what to have for dinner,hehe. C'mon let's go" I said (nice save)

I looked at Reece and noticed that he changed his t-shirt and wore that pink sweatshirt. Oh god,he looks so cute. Pink sweatshirt matching with his soft pink lips. 

Reece looked at me, oh no did he notice me looking at his lips? He must think I'm weird now staring at my best mate's lips like a freak. He approached me and I was ready to hear some sort of comment about 'why are you staring at my lips?' or something but instead he asked "G, mate are you alright? You seem a little out of it today. You okay?" 

"No, yes yes I mean, yeah mate everything's alright. why- why would you think that?" I stuttered out. Great George, just great!

"okay if you say so but you do know that you can tell me anything right. I'm your best friend. I'll always be there for you love." Reece said and my mind was stuck at the little Nick name he gave me 'love'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this is my first time writing fanfiction stuff. I love One Direction and New Hope Club. I am a dark Larry Stylinson shipper (I kinda like Zouis too).  
> I also ship Greece and Breece.  
> This is just a trial fic. Hope y'all like it.  
> Leave a comment below please.
> 
> This has also been posted on Wattpad.  
> Peace xx.


	2. Blake knows

Blake's POV

George likes Reece! what? It's pretty obvious. The way he gets all flustered whenever Reece is around which is obviously all the time, or the way he gets all red whenever he has a physical contact with Reece. It's quite obvious though, Reece IS definitely hot, sometimes even I get flustered around him but I know that's because I'm bisexual but I don't like him in any way more than friendship.

But with George, I'm pretty damn sure he likes Reece in more than just one way. He's just one stubborn guy who keeps his feelings inside of him. If I'm not wrong then I think Reece might be attracted towards George as well. They both are made for each other I'm telling you. It must be so nice if they got together, obviously I'll turn into a third wheel but anything for my friends.

When we got back to the hotel lobby, I pulled George to the side while Reece was checking us in. "what's wrong?" George asked me. "G, I think you should act upon your feelings" I replied. He made a confusing face and said "what do you mean? what feelings?" to which I just said "I can see it George, you and Reece, do something before it gets too late." George's face was terrified. "wha- what? Nuh..uh...no Blake, I don't have any feelings for Reece, why would you think that? I know Reece is hot and all but no.... ju- just no. He's our best mate, I wouldn't do anything to ruin it." George stuttered out. I knew it, he does likes him, it's clear in his voice and speech 'I know Reece is hot' and 'I would never do anything to ruin it' it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself.

Later when we got back to our hotel room, I saw that George entirely ignored my advice. Okay, if he doesn't do something, I'm gonna take the matters into my hand. It's time for "mission make George jealous so that he admits his feelings to Reece" I know it's a big name for a mission but work with me here man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, so this is the 2nd chapter. I know it's horrible. Please don't hate me. As I said earlier, it's just a trial fic.  
> Let's see how Blake's mission goes.  
> Hope y'all like it (｡♡‿♡｡)
> 
> This has also been posted on Wattpad. Peace xx


	3. Blake's mission

George's POV

'I think you should act upon your feelings', 'do something before it gets too late' Blake's words kept running through my head. He knows, he knows that I love Reece. He's okay with it? Obviously he's okay with it, he's my best friend. 'before it gets too late' what did he mean by that? I can never ever admit to Reece that I like -no love him. He would never understand and it'll break our band apart. It will also break whatever friendship I have with my Reece. "My Reece" I murmured softly, it felt so good to say it.

I still felt a little jittery from Blake's words when we reached the hotel room. All three of us stay in the same room, it's quite big. It has a queen sized bed and a couch. Usually me and Blake take turns to sleep on the couch. Reece never sleeps on the couch because according to his words he's "really big" to fit on the couch. When in reality, both Blake and Reece are of same height. I'm really short, so I fit perfectly on the couch.

I kept my backpack on the table.

Blake moved forward and hugged Reece tightly from behind. He said nuzzling his nose on the crook of Reece's neck "c'mon Reecey, time to go to bed, today we're gonna share the bed because it's Georgie's turn to take the couch, isn't it Georgie?" My insides turned in a weird way. I rolled my fingers in a tight fist and subtly nodded my head. I didn't like this, why was Blake getting all touchy with Reece? But I mean they're best friends, so I guess they can get all touchy touchy, but I still couldn't ignore the way Blake's arms were wrapped around Reece and how his nose was nuzzled into Reece's neck. They were so close, it seemed like not even air could pass through the middle. I was still getting all jealous when Reece spoke up "yes my dear Blakey you're right! Give me a while, I'll go and freshen up a bit. G, you okay with taking the couch tonight?" He spoke so softly as if angels were coming out of his mouth. Although I was jealous but the fact that he asked me if I was okay with taking the couch melted my heart. I replied "yeah sure Reece, it's my turn tonight after all." Reece smiled his beautiful smile at me. Reece went inside the washroom to freshen up. The room suddenly went silent. None of us were willing to talk right now. Shortly after a while, Reece came out, all showered and fresh. His skin looked so soft and even from this far away I could feel how good he smelled and suddenly I felt really jealous of Blake. He got to sleep beside Reece tonight. He's one lucky boy. I must be staring at Reece for too long because Blake stepped out of the washroom all ready to go to bed and snapped his fingers infront of me. He smirked and murmured in a low voice "you're totally whipped." And with that he went to bed and snuggled into Reece's side.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Blake smirking at me. What is going on with this guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this is the 3rd chapter. I know it's horrible. Please don't hate me for the Breece moments. As I said earlier it's just a trial fic.  
> Please leave a comment. Hope y'all like it. Stay safe.  
> This has also been posted on Wattpad.  
> Peace xx.


	4. Blake's mission Pt.2

(forgive me for the Breece moment)  
Blake's POV  
I have it all planned out. George is definitely getting jealous and I'm sure he wouldn't be able to hold it in for longer. Tomorrow is gonna be a lazy day, Ben told us to rest tomorrow and the next day we are suppose to go for a song writing session.  
Next morning, I woke up next to Reece and saw George sitting on the couch doing something on his laptop. Time to start my mission 2.0. I made a noise to make sure G knows I'm awake. I snuggled closer to Reece and nuzzled my mouth in the crook of his neck and murmured loudly "c'mon Reeceypie, time to wake up." Reece groaned "arghh, c'mon B let me sleep for a little longer." From the corner of my eyes I saw George biting his lips. He must be getting really jealous right now. To make it worse, I started nibbling the skin of Reece's neck with my mouth. I'm a 100% sure George is watching us right now. Reece moaned out "Blake, what are you doing?" I simply replied "I'm trying to wake you up babes." Reece was definitely awake now because he opened his eyes to see George and murmured into my ear "Blake, seriously what is up with you? George seems uncomfortable." I smirked and said "you're gonna thank me later." And continued nibbling on his skin. He ignored me and picked up his phone from the bedside table. I kept nibbling and left a mark on his skin. You can call it "not so love bite". I licked the mark and gross. What else will I have to do for these two love birds?  
I'm sure George saw that lick because he hurriedly kept his laptop aside and excused himself to the washroom. I pulled away from Reece and smirked at the closed washroom door. Reece spoke up "Blake, are you sure you're okay? Did you hit your head somewhere?" I laughed at that and said "don't worry Reece, you're my best mate and nothing more than that I swear. I'm just trying to help someone." Reece frowned at that and tried to ask me more questions but I shushed him and said "uhh huh, no more questions, just wait and watch." 

George's POV  
Why Blake? Why are you doing this? I couldn't see that anymore. He literally gave Reece a love bite, my Reece. I don't have the right to say that. Wait...."do something before it gets too late" I thought about what Blake told me. Was "This" what he meant? Did he mean if I don't act upon my feelings for Reece sooner, he will? I can't believe after all this time Blake likes Reece too. I can't just go out there and see that mark on Reece's neck. The mark that Blake gave Reece to claim him. I was full on tearing up right now. I wish I could nibble on Reece's skin and Mark him mine. But this desire is going to break me someday. Oh Reece, only if you had any idea about what you're doing to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiye guys, another day, another chapter ;)  
> Blake is quite successful at making George jealous. But will George act upon his feelings?  
> Let's wait and watch. I know this fic is quite boring. But as I said earlier it's just a trial fic. Work with me people.  
> Hope y'all liked it. Leave a comment below.  
> This has also been posted on Wattpad.  
> Peace xx.


	5. Mission successful?

George's POV  
It might be lazy day but my brain is running.   
I saw a few stuffs today that I can't stop thinking about. Like Blake giving a love bite to Reece or Reece moaning something out in Blake's ears. My morning was horrible.  
It's afternoon right now and we had our lunch. After we were back to our hotel room, Blake said "who's up for watching a movie?" Reece smiled his beautiful smile and said "yeah, let's watch something, George what shall we watch?" He asked me, what should I say. Oh god, my stupid brain is blocked now. "Uhh, i-i don't know, wait" I was still thinking when Blake spoke up "oh I know, let's watch 'call me by your name' what say?" Reece and I nodded. I've never watched it, I heard it's a good movie.  
We all adjusted together on the bed and Blake decided to make Reece sit in the middle. Great now I'll have to watch them getting all cuddled up. I don't know if I'll be able to make it till the end of the movie. We switched off the lights.  
The movie started and I must say it is really interesting till now. From the corner of my eyes I saw Blake almost sitting on Reece's lap. It's alright George, you can handle it, I thought. He's just sitting on Reece's lap, nothing more. Maybe I thought it too earlier because just then Blake moved his hands forward and cupped Reece's face. I swear at that moment it wasn't just me who freezed but it was Reece as well. It looked like Reece stiffened up. Blake leaned in to kiss Reece and then I broke and yelled "stop it, I said stop it." Both Reece and Blake jolted and looked at me. I was tearing up right now. I saw Blake smirking at me. How could he smirk at me right now? He knew that I love Reece and yet here he is trying to kiss him. "Why are you doing this to me? You know how I feel about Reece and yet here you are trying to kiss him. What kind of friend are you?" I yelled at Blake. At this Reece spoke "wait, what do you mean?" Blake asked me with a smirk "yes George, what do you mean? Care to explain?" I couldn't keep it in me anymore " You know Blake, you asked me to act upon my feelings. I'm doing it right now but you aren't helping me B" I said sadly. "You aren't acting upon your feelings though George." Blake replied back. "What are you guys talking about? Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Reece asked in frustrated curiosity. This is it, I'll have to tell him. I'll have to reveal my feelings to my best mate. I have to tell him how much he means to me. He'll probably hate me after this and never want to see my face again. I turned towards Reece "I love you Reece" I said and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiye guys, this is horrible. I know. I'm questioning if I should continue writing after I finish this. probably not. Anyways one more chapter left.  
> Hope y'all like it. Stay safe. Peace xx


	6. Mission successful :D

Reece's POV (didn't see that coming, did ya? 😏)

"I love you Reece" George said and ran away.

I was frozen in my place. Did George just say that he loves me? As in love with me? After all this years of hiding my feelings for him, when he finally confessed his feelings for me, I-I couldn't say a word. Oh god why didn't I say anything? Coming to my senses, I shouted "George wait!" Blake, who I forgot was even present in the room, pushed me and said "Go get your guy Reece." Blake knew? It was all his plan? "You knew?" Blake smirked and nodded. I hesitantly said "You know I love him too?" Blake shrugged and said "I kinda guessed, now go, you're wasting your time here." I nodded and murmured a thank you to Blake and ran behind George.

Where did he go? It's kinda dark outside now. Where can I find him? I went to the hotel receptionist and asked "Did George Smith, the short blonde guy, come here?" The receptionist looked puzzled for a second but then gave me a kind smile and nodded her head "I saw him run out from the front door." I nodded while giving her a thumbs up and ran outside. I knew where he went. I often saw him sitting on the bench in the park near our hotel. He always seemed to be wondering about something.

Hurriedly, I walked into the park and saw him sitting on the bench, all curled up. I realized that he was sobbing because of his shaky composure. I slowed down and sat next to him. He raised his head and I could see his red and puffy eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in the hotel room getting all romantic with Blake?" I huffed "George, why would you think that I like Blake?" He replied "oh I don't know, maybe because he was fucking about to kiss you back then and what would you say about this mark on your neck?" I touched my neck and oh, Blake must be doing this to make George jealous and I must say that it worked. "George, listen to me." I said "no Reece, I'm sorry for confessing my feelings and I'm sure you don't like me that way. You must hate me now. And you-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. At first he seemed shocked but gradually he melted into the kiss. The kiss was soft and full of love. I tried to show my love in that small kiss.

When we pulled back, I said out of my breath "Do you still think I would ever hate you George?" His eyes welled up but he didn't reply back. At this I continued "How could I ever hate you? You are my favorite George, your eyes, your voice, your name, your everything is my favorite George. I fell for you on the first day I met you. I thought that you'd never like me back the way I did so I just tried to ignore my feelings. You have no idea G, how hard it was to resist myself from just cupping your face in my hands and kissing you? How hard it was to resist myself from holding your hand?" I said holding his hand, we were both tearing up right now "I'm in love with you George Smith, please please be mine." I sobbed out. At this he kissed me again. When we pulled away, he leaned his forehead on my forehead and said "I'm yours Reece. I want to be yours forever Reece. I want you to be mine. I want to spend my entire life with you Reece." I smiled at that and gave him a little peck on his soft lips.

"I guess we should thank Blake, he planned it all out for us to be together" I said. George made a confusing face and then made an 'oh'. He smiled and nodded.

We sat there looking at each other for a while when George looked down at my neck and leaned into it. I was confused at first but then I felt him nibble his teeth on the mark that Blake made today. I moaned at the sensation, it felt so right. After biting into the spot a little more, George pulled away a little and gave it a lick. He pulled away and said "There, now you are mine." I laughed at that and gave him a peck. "I'm only yours George. I'll forever be yours. I love you."

Blake's POV (haha 😜)

I sat there, far away from them and watched the two love birds confessing their secret feelings for each other. I couldn't be any more happier for them. I always knew they both were made for each other.

A tear left my eyes and I murmured wiping it off "Your happiness is everything to me Reece. I'm in love with you." I said with a smile.

You're not mine in this life Reece, but you're happy and that's all I need.

After all, my mission was definitely a success.

\- The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise, I just wanted to add that last part of Blake. Now c'mon who doesn't love Reece? He's the cutest. So this is the END.  
> I know this fic was horrible. "JUST A TRIAL FIC" as I said earlier. Hope y'all liked it. Leave a comment. This has also been posted on Wattpad. Peace. xx

**Author's Note:**

> heya guys, I'm new at this writing fanfiction stuff. I love One Direction and New Hope Club. I'm a dark Larry Stylinson shipper (larrie) (sometimes Zouis too) and I ship Greece (sometimes Breece too). This is just a trial fic.  
> This is also posted on Wattpad.  
> New chapter coming soon :)  
> Hope y'all like it. Peace xx.


End file.
